


Lost boys

by GotnoCrayons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Lost Boys, M/M, Rebels, Some members are only mentioned, Street Fights, somewhat homeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotnoCrayons/pseuds/GotnoCrayons
Summary: Lee Taeyong was watching over the street boys for years. He choose the life on the street over glory and money. It was unknown why but he dedicated his existence to the protection of the boys.They were the lost boys and he was their Peter Pan."They don't want us here.  They are going to fight us till the end. But I promise, before I let them hurt you I will take them down with me even if it would cause my death."





	1. The Street

_Lost boys_

_We are concerned about the health of the children living on the streets. The winter is coming and we don't wont them to die outside, alone in the cold. The police is arresting them for their own savety and bring them into orphanages. Today, on the 20th October there will be several patrols in the city. If you witness any suffering of the poor children, please contact the police and don't get involved. The young people can be dangerous. They soon will learn that society has a place for them. Nobody should live on the streets without a home._

_-News Today-_

 

'God dammit!' the brown haired boy screamed in rage and ripped the newspaper, he had taken from the newspaper boy when he had looked away, into pieces. What gave them the right to act like they cared?! All they actually wanted was to get rid of the unwanted.  Lee Taeyong had seen it with his own eyes. This world was disgusting.  Talking about love and unity where they lock everyone away who didn't fit into society. He hated it and even though he was promised a life as a rich man, he chose against it. Ran away and started all over again on the streets. 'They have a home!' the young male was furious.  They didn't work this hard only for the people to act as if they had to be pitied or chased away. His boys wanted to live a life with their own intention. No society forcing them to fake a smile every day. 

All of his allies left for a reason. Together, they build a beautiful home back in a closed down industrial building.  It was a home. There wasn't much money,  they had to beg for money or steal some food now and then to survive but whenever they came back to this long forgotten piece of land it felt like a family. The lost boys probably had more than a normal citizen could dream of. Love, passion and a strong will to live. 

How dare them question this. Taeyong looked around town square. Some of his forsterlings worked around here. Some simply stole from the people but some managed to get a job as newspaper boys. After a while he found one and smiled. Only a moment passed and it fell and his face was painted with an angry glare. Lucas, one of the younger boys but one of the toughest was facing an elder man who was shouting at him. The leader couldn't make out what he said because he was too far away. When the man in that oh so expensive suit raided his hand at the smaller male, who didn't even flinch nor move away, Taeyongs anger burned like a wildfire. 'How dare you?!' Before the hand could touch his cheek the man found himself lying on the ground, Taeyongs foot resting in a threatening manner on his chest. 'Didn't you learn you lesson after going after Winwin?' his voice was silent but sounded like a death thread. 'I said we'd hunt you down.' he growled. 'Make your live a living hell.' The man started coughing when the younger added pressure. 'Let this be a lesson. Lucas will be paid double this month or I will visit again.' His eyes met the ones of a police man and he grinned exited. 'Lucas?. Run!' He took his hand and ran down an alley. Both of them could hear the footsteps and loud voices ordering them to stop. 

They sped up, Lucas turning his head around a few times. 'There!' he then whispered breathlessly and forced Taeyong down behind some containers. Breaths were held when several officers ran past it without noticing. 'That was...' Lucas started. '...awesome.' The boy started giggling and fell back against the wall.

'What happened?' Taeyong asked expectingly. 'Why was he threading you?' Worry and anger filled the elders eyes. 'Mhh. I helped Mark hide from the police. The boss found out and told me that he'd sell me out to the police.' 

'So they wave money at them now.' Exactly this was what the leader was fearing. Non of them were save when the government turned the citizens into gold digging freaks. 'Tell everybody you meet to be careful. We will call everyone in this night. I can't risk loosing any of you to the police so you need to be able to protect each other better.' Their eyes met and Lucas nodded with an understanding expression. 'And you will work with Taeil from now on. They will focus on you for a while with their searching party.' Taeyong closed his eyes for a while and stood up. 'Follow me.' 

Taeil was one of his most loyal allies who already worked with him when he started to look out for some boys. He owned a small bookshop that didn't pay off well. It was his workplace as well as his home because he couldn't even pay the rent for his shop without having to worry every month. He was unbothered though. All he needed was there and the rest he got when he met Taeyong. A purpose. Just like the leader was it his most important mission to keep the street kids save. From time to time he let some stay with him when it was late and they couldn't return to their little fabric building. Lucas was the one who stayed with him the most. The teen always got into trouble. 

'What happened this time?' Taeil stood on a ladder and cleaned up the shelves. 'He made himself well known to our friends.' Taeyong took a good look at the books ans sneezed when his nose got close to the dust on it. '...You need help with the shop? He has to stay off public for a while.' 'Again? Oh wow. I wouldn't be surprised if the police have a huge poster of your face by now.' Taeil got off the ladder and gave the younger male a few books. 'Put them in the basement. Nobody reads them any more.' Taeyong thanked him and walked to the entrance. "Meeting at 0100 back in the fabric" He wrote on a piece of paper and left them to work. 

He walked past shop windows and carefully watched the people. They weren't aware of who he was. In this city he was known by no one but his allies. He grew up in the big city in the West. Even thinking about it made him upset. He never told anyone how he threw away all of his believes and followed the boy in the dirty sweater. Ten, he had called himself. The one who was betrayed as well as himself. This is who he wanted to visit now. Ten being the person he trusted the most when things got out of control. His life was built the most illegal way. It was him people turned to when they needed drugs, he also was the one who collected several weapons for their protection. Fate had chosen him to follow a dangerous path and he didn't think about it twice. A few years back he was just as lost as the homeless children. Other than others he chose to sever off contact to his past.  With an alcoholic father and a highly depressed mother he sure wouldn't see the bright side of life. 

The streets turned darker and the alleys narrow. This is where his friend lived. 'Ten?' he could hear a door open and turned around. 'Yong~' a black haired boy walked towards him with a grin. 'How did I get the honor?' He was only slightly smaller than the leader. 'We have problems.' Taeyong explained the situation after hugging the other boy. 'I just checked on our supplies and dude, we could stars civil war with those.' It was meant to calm the leader because he knee exactly how worried he was. 'Those Bastards won't touch them.' 'I wish we didn't have to gear up. I'd rather focus on making the fabric bearable for winter. We need warmer clothes, wood, and a lot of new blankets and canned foods so the kids don't have to go out too much.' he sighed and ten wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 'Eyo, Boss. Let Taeil take care of that. The two of us will give the police a hard time and distract them while he finishes the preparations with the kids.' His hand patted his leaders back, cleaning the dirty jacket a bit while doing so. 'Things will work out. Don't ya worry.'

The hours went by and soon they found themselves back inside of the fabric building.  There were mattresses all over the floor and a small cooking plate in the back of the room. They didn't have power here but it was working for them. In the middle of the big empty room stood a table with several chairs. All of this was old and even the sofa and the Couch in the darkest part of the room looked like they have been used for hundreds of years. For outsiders it looked like the absolute chaos but for them it was the savest place on the earth.

'Listen up everyone.' Taeyong stood on one of the chairs so that everybody could see him. He felt idiotic and it was not the best place for a clumsy person as himself. 'The most of you will stay here the next weeks, using everything we bring here to make this place comfortable for the winter. The police will hunt all of down so be aware of your surroundings. Even though they didn't find this place doesn't mean that they never will.' he looked around, searched for their eyes. Mark, Winwin, Yuta an everyone else. All of them were scared but also determined to fight back when the situation asked for it. 'Taeil and Yuta will take care of the supplies and transportations and Lucas,...' he looked to said boy who sat up straight right away. '... you are in charge that everything works out here. Especially you won't be leaving, only when Taeil asks you to and needs you to work inside of his shop.' Taeyong knew exactly how happy Lucas would be now. The boy was restless when he felt useless. 'Ten and I will be out on the streets, while you guys hide we will own the money we need and get food for y'all.' He really felt like a proud father. This probably wasn't a very healthy way of thinking. Somebody with so many children must have a hard time. 

All the eyes laid on him. Trust written all over them. Nobody spoke against the leader, they knew he was right. 'Just like in the storys, you, my fellow lost boys will be free. We will teach you everything you need for a living. And you will have a bright future.  Never listen to the people telling us to give up, telling us to stick to traditions, FUCK THEM!' he shouted. 'We will show them how strong we are!' 

It was Ten who said the most important words: 'Who are we?!' 

 

'WE ARE THE LOST BOYS! FREE AND UNTAMED! PROUD AND HAPPY!'

 

Taeyong couldn't be prouder.

 

Ten was the power, Taeil the knowledge and Taeyong the voice. Three allies giving faith to the ones who were forgotten. 


	2. Hide and seek

There were policemen everywhere on the street. By now they had realised that the kids were hiding. Taeyong walked around the city, making sure they wont find any clues about the whereabouts of his boys. He wore a big brown hoodie that hid his face well.  His name wasn't around the police stations but it was better to be save than sorry. Their plan was risky, more than that. If he and Ten would be caught they'd hang them. 

The leader was close to the police station. Ten would have reached the community centre by now too. He would lie if he said he wasn't nervous. Hell he was about to start a fire just to distract the fuckers from taking away his family. 

He emptied two gasoline cans all around the cars, the plan wasn't to kill anybody but inflict the biggest amount of damage. A few minutes went by and he just watched his surroundings closely. Not wanting to be caught. Then, he took out a lighter and wrapped tape around it so that the fire won't go out as soon as he throws it down. Now Taeyong dropped it into the gasoline and ran as fast as he could. Down the road and straight into the small forest on the left side of the city. When he turned around he could hear the explosion. The car were wrecked now. The cloud of smoke was rising into the air right above the station. They must be calling in all the officers to give new orders. 

Sirenes screamed into the night as the firemen were fighting against the angry flames and the leader smiled satisfied. 'Let's play hide and seek. It's better you hunt me than them.' With that he turned around and walked home.

 

'Is Ten back already?' he asked as soon as he opened the door. Lucas was busy chasing some kids around to help him clean up the rooms. 'NO!' The male grabbed the hood of the youngest and dragged him with himself. 'But there is chaos all over the place. Taeil was here an hour ago. The two of you distracted them pretty successfully.' His eyes gloomed with admiration. To Lucas Taeyong was his hero and close to something like a bigger brother. The younger boy always acted somewhat tough but if he'd have the choice he'd rather been babied by his leader. 

Lucas has always been known for his fool mouth. His father always scolded him for it. Thinking back, the boy wished he wouldn't have argued with him so much. Maybe it hadn't been necessary to run away from home if he'd behaved. However everything turned out differently. He played around too much and therefore his father wanted to sent him off to a boarding school after beating the hell out of him and lock him into his room. The 13 year old took the chance and disappeared in the savety of the night, running right into the dangers of the streets. 

It was then, when he was unconsciously laying on the ground, robbed and beaten by men who were too drunk to care that the child didn't have anything of much worth that Taeyong came into contact with him for the first time. When Lucas had woken up, he was all patched up and wrapped in a warm blanket. At first he had been scared. Did the men take him? Planned to use him? But his savior soon managed to calm him. There were already a few boys in the fabric building and even though they seemed to own nothing, they ran around laughing happily. The place that had been a cold, unemotional working place would be a warm, welcoming place for boys like Lucas. 

'...I think Ten must be still hiding. The building is right in the middle of the city. Not that easy to turn invisible there.' Taeyong nodded and walked to the kitchen place and took a bottle of water. It went down his throat instantly. The liquid easing the dryness of it. 'We'll wait then. Did Taeil bring anything today?' he asked while sitting down on the well-worn sofa. 'Mhm. Yeah. Many clothings and some new mattresses and blankets. He told me to help him bring some canned foods in a few hours. He will wait for me outside.' The leader could see how proud Lucas was that he discussed the import matters with him and valued his actions. 'Great. Your doing a good job.' Taeyong looked around. 'The place is nearly all cleaned up too. You did very well.' he smiled at him. 

 

'Woahw!' Ten was out of breath when he closed the door in the middle of the night. 'That was freaking close.' He threw off his drained jacket and shook his head to get rid of the wetness of his hair. 'What the hell?' Taeyong had been waiting for hours and now raised a brow at him. 'Why do you look so... wet and muddy? Shame on you.  The boys cleaned up today and now you leaving mud everywhere.' The exhausted male sighed. 'I jumped into the river to get rid of my biggest fans.' he giggled at his own joke. 'And they were this close, that I had to Bury myself in mud for a minutes.'

'Disgusting. But good to have you back.'

'You worried for me.' Ten teased with a huge grin. 'Shut up.' 

'You loove meee.'

'Shut your face!' Now both of them laughed.

 

 

 

Johnny had always worked hard. He wanted to be a person others could rely on but following his father's lead and go after an career as a cop had been tiring for awhile now. There was no way he could act after his own judgement.  If they say: arrest him, he had to arrest even the most innocent man. The tall male was annoyed by it. Most of all about the new orders. This sucked a lot. Arresting kids? That was below any moral. Even though he was told that they'd been taken care in the orphanages... he knee the ones in this country. Children who grew up there would be the future depressed and suicidal class. Other than that rumours had it that they had someone taking care of their well-being and actually CARE. No street child had died in winter the last past years. In matter of facts, there had been less abused kids as well. Somebody was working in their demand. Media created a lie to make the citizens think it is good to bring them into the orphanages.

The officer watched the flame dance and followed the figure with his eyes, who disappeared into the woods without moving an inch. Was it him? Was that the Peter Pan some people talked about? He sure knew how to make an entrance. He turned back to the building. They wouldn't be able to catch up with him anyway. No reason to tell the boss that he saw the attacker at all. 

He would focus on the male in secret because Johnny was sure that this had been a warning to leave the children alone. There was no danger coming from him. In contrary, he had made sure nobody would be hurt. If that would've been the plan he could've set the whole building on fire easily. There had been nobody to stop him. 

This promised to be interesting. Hopefully this would be the case he had always hoped for. The one to give him a reason to break with his city and help the ones who actually deserve it. No more arresting innocents. He would do everything to help, even and maybe exactly because he would be fired in the progress. 

 

'And they really didn't see you?' Taeyong was paranoid And walked up and down the huge hallway. Ten, Taeil and himself  chose to discuss the situation farer off to not disturb the children. 'No. I hid my face. Don't worry.' 'What are we going to do now? They won't stop now.' The leader just shrugged. 'Leave it to me. Lee Taeyong is not existing in any register.' He hesitated. 'Well, more precisely. I am dead to the government. They won't find me.' 

The next few weeks were full with hard work. Taeyong left fake clues everywhere and lead the police on without knowing that one of them knew what game he was playing. While the police fell for the leaders trap and got lost in the hunt and forgot the children, was Johnny a lot more success. He understand how the so called mouse was acting. Show the cats what they want to see,give them something to chase but never get to close. The mouse was controlling the cats, the cop. 

'Where are you, though?' Asked the officer himself as he looked around the town square, where a jacket drained in fuel had been found and burned the moment people weren't watching. 'You must be watching us.' His eyes analysed everything. His gaze stopped when he found an open window. 'There.' 

He waited until the other policemen left and walked up to the flat with the open window. It was empty. The old lady that used to live here was long dead. The can with gasoline was placed in the middle of the room. Another obvious clue. He wouldn't return to this place, but probably... He knocked against the walls to check if there are any hollows. And there was. In the living room behind the old, dusty couch. 

'Smart little mouse' he whispered when he ripped of the wallpaper that hid the huge crack in the wall, where one person could easily disappear through. It went to a ladder that lead the way to a long forgotten tunnel that connects the city with the farmland. 

Oh that little mouse was amazing and also so very lucky that Johnny had good intentions.

'But I have to find you first to actually help.'


	3. Shit happens

Drugs had always been a huge problem in the town. Several men and women were addicted and last week one men overdosed. He had been unconscious for a while. He was weak, broken. Said that he had found something in the drugs that life would never give him. The officers responsible told him this with a mocking voice making the man's blood boil. How dare them judge people they knew nothing about. Because of this case he had to stop looking for the mouse for a while. He didn't want to spoil anything to his colleges. When the drug addicted man was reaching the breaking point, longing for the pills more than ever, the men who mocked him before gave him one last option. Be arrested and suffer like this for months or help them find the drug dealer.  Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, known as Ten because nobody could pronounce his name right. Johnny had a bad feeling about it and it confused him. Ten was one of the kind he actually wanted to arrest because they make people suffer. But it was the same thing that happened when the mouse had set the fire. Something was off. 

 Taeyong slowly got used to feel furious. It was starting to happen on a daily basis. He stood in the shadow of the alley where he and Ten had planned to meet up. Now however he could only watch how his friend was handcuffed and dragged away. Two men needed to hold him down while walking because he was struggling a lot and three more to make sure there was no ambush. The leader climbed up the building, balancing on the roof of the wrecked house where the dealer hid his drugs. He felt relieved that they had already restored the weapons and buried them inside of a huge box next to their home. 

Now he couldn't use any of those. He didn't carry anything else but a knife. The policemen would shoot him before he could even think of using it. This is why he took off a tile and threw it, making one of the men holding Ten collapse and everyone else panic. 

Ten knew what happened before the tile had been thrown. He checked the time. Taeyong had been waiting for 14 minutes now. He was never late. That meant that he was up to something.  The dealer rather have it any other way. While the leader usually had wicked plans, he used to act impulse in times like this one. Where there was barely anything he could do to help. Holy shit, the leader would get himself into trouble. He rolled his eyes when the tile fell and did what taeyong wanted him to, he ran. Hands tied on his back and hungry because he didn't eat. Perfect. Just great. What should he do now? 

Johnny was the first to react when the criminal started to run. Ten didn't get far. 'Hey!' he screamed and pointed his gun at the male. 'Run away and I have to shoot. I rather not.' 'Well funny' Ten mocked. 'I rather help my dumbass of a friend because he has more important mission's in life than getting arrested because of me.' he barked out but stopped. Johnny looked back for a moment, his chest feeling heavy because he had the same feeling when I chased the mouse. This impulsive act didn't fit though. If it was the mouse though than the drug dealer was important. 'It was him who burned down the station.' Johnny voiced out, testing out the reaction. Ten paled for a moment but laughed it off. 'Maybe you need to get off some drugs as well.' 'Easy there.' the officer warned. 'If it is him then I will help if you give me information.' 

 

'Huh?!' 

'Other than my fellow colleges I can combine. The orders to arrest the children and shortly after some attacks where nobody got hurt but still everybody got distracted.' Ten was taken aback. This was not good. 'The other officers know nothing though.  IF he is protecting the kids I am all in.' Taken aback and officially confused. 'You...what. okay. I DON'T get it.'

'I don't know how you fit in but I am pretty sure that it is him who has protected the homeless kids for years now and I want to make sure it stays that way. I know you don't trust me but...' he looked back and saw that there was no way for the boy to escape. '...you have no choice now.' 

 

Ten's arms were freed and Johnny waited several minutes to act. He had told the Dealer to hit him really good and run. The mouse had attacked one officer but capturing the dealer meant getting a wage raise. Humans were simple.  They went after the things that promised them the biggest chances. Johnny acted like he took over the job of capturing the attacker with a heavy heart. In the end his eyes met the ones of the mouse, who was more than confused that this officer only nodded in a respectful manner, smiled and walked off. 

Was he seeing thing. He walked right off.

Taeyong climbed off and found a small note. He had seen that the officer wrote something but was wondering what all of this was about. 'What... are you doing?'

_You must be pretty confused now but I have reasons to let you go. Ten confirmed that it is indeed you who is helping the homeless kids and I am fully supporting this. I hope I can trust my instincts because I've seen you at the station. Didn't tell anyone. If it is really you: I will keep it a secret and help you to stop the police from finding the kids but because have to be careful, since I am risking my job here, I want you to prove yourself to me. Meet me today, 00:00, down in the alley where Ten was arrested. I will be waiting. When you don't show up I fear that I have to share my research with my colleagues. I have been following you for a while now and do have many proves, and no, not your fake ones._

_Officer Seo_

 

Taeyong was feeling stressed out. A policeman right at his tail! Ten nearly arrested, and Tail told him that Lucas got bored, wanted to do sports and now hurt his ankle. Things weren't working out this well. He sighed silently while he waited for the officer, one hour early. 'This is the fifth time you are signing.' Johnny laughed silently and closed the door of the flat he had waited into. 'I have reasons to do so.' The leader watched him closely while Johnny walked closer. No uniform, no weapon. Taeyong, who had his fingers wrapped around his knife let go of it. 'You want proves that it is me protecting the kids.' the male coldly said and stared the officer down. 'But can you prove that you won't use that against me?' He was mad. 'I INDEED am protecting them. I am here. Standing RIGHT here and with his I am taking a risk. With me gone they will loose hope.' Johnny was stunned. First of all was the mouse far more beautiful than he could have imagined.  Infact, he didn't think about his looks until he met his eyes. Huge and pretty. But now it was breathtaking. Having him snap at him like this was... actually kind of a turn on. 'Calm down and let me talk. Holy shit... wow. I don't want you to show me where you hide them. I am pretty good at judging people.  You came here, this is prove enough. You blowing up like this is even better. If you were any criminal trying to get away you wouldn't have snapped like this.' Taeyong just raised his eyebrows at him.  'Well. Can I leave then?' His foot was tapping repeatedly on the ground. 'I have places to be you know.' 'Stay off the town square for a while. I will ... hide some foods here.' Johnny pointed to the building he had been hiding in. 'They will arrest anyone who... looks remotely criminal and you...' he paused. 'I am sorry to say but you don't look like the neighbours good boy.... mh. I'll bring clothing that could help you look that part...' the policeman was talking to himself, lost in thoughts of rebellion. 'Why?' The lost boys leader asked, eyes squinted in confusion. 'Why would you risk your job for this?' The other male just smiled. 'I guess I got bored of putting the good ones behind the bars, you know.' he leaned against the wall. 'I wanted to help the ones in need not the ones with the money.' Taeyong gave him a once over. 'But it sure would be easy.' 'You think everyone has a bad intentions, I guess it can't be held against you. Still,... here.' Johnny pulled out a piece of paper. 'Those are the places where they will put bigger patrols the next days. Knowing how you work... you will probably check.  So be careful.'

 

A few hours later Taeyong was still lost in thoughts. Could he trust him? He had no choice now, did he? He had to return to check even if it is a trap. 'Yong... this is dangerous.  Just stay here. He knows too much about you.' Taeil sat next to him. They had met up in his shop. The leader was too confused to even find the right words. Never did he experience that anyone helped. Especially somebody who wasn't in deep shit themselves. People had always intention. But this cop claimed that he ... he was? He was bored, annoyed. Still, were those good enough intentions to be trustworthy? What if he gets bored of them too?


	4. Trust and Family

There was a lot of food and water. Medicine as well. Just like Johnny had promised. Yet, Taeyong felt troubled.  With taking this they would fall into the cops hands. Somehow they had to pat this back, right? 'We need to check in him. He knows too much about you.' Taeil was the one who was the most uneasy. Loosing Taeyong would mean to loose control.  Ten and himself supported the boy, but the biggest risk has always been taken by him. The leader. The one who had everything and gave it all away. He was the hope, the voice, the one who would die to save any of those boys. He turned those lost and unwanted kids into a family.  Hell would break loose if he would end up being betrayed.  'I will do it.' the male added. 'Ten will have to stay off limits for a while now and I am not willing to risk our leaders savety. I will follow the cop and make sure he knows what happens when he messes up.' Taeil could be scary when he wanted to be. 'You can do th....?'  'You know you can trust me, Yong.  You check if the information of the patrols is true. Aye?' 

'... I am the one giving the orders.' Taeyong only got a glare in return. '....aye.'

 

 He loved every single one of the boys. Taeyong sat on the ground and ate an apple, watching all of them play around and laugh. Yuta was busy babying Winwin and Mark seemed to want some attention because he tried out some dance moves he had seen some street artist do. It was beautiful to the leader. They cared so much. Non of them were alone. His eyes met Lucas who cuddled with Renjun on the ground. A blue blanket carefully wrapped around the both of them. He smiled. They deserved everything on this planet.  A life. Everyone who would stand in the way would be taken down. No matter how.  As the leader he was responsible. For their well-being. And he would give his life.

The parols had been exactly where the cop had promised. Everything was just as he promised. Every weakness, every weapon they carried around. He did give them good information.  If Taeyong had wanted, he could've killed every single one. Did this mean that he was trusted as well? He felt like it was a sick game. A man who got bored of his life could be dangerous in a whole different way. 

 

 

It was dark outside when Johnny could hear the cracking noise. He was on alert instantaneously and rested one of his hands on his gun. Ready to pull it out. 'Who is there?' 'You are the son of the sheriff.' A voice growled in the shadow of the night. 'Trained for years to become a cop.' Papers were thrown into the air. 'Even as a child. It has always been your dream, Seo Youngho.' 'Johnny...' the policeman corrected and walked closer to where the papers had been thrown.  'Whatever. Let's continue... You had the best grades in police school. Mmhm... your father must have been proud.' 'You are missunder...' 'Misunderstanding? Right. It's obvious that you turn to the dark side this easily.' Tail sat comfortably on top of one of the police trucks, papers all around it. 'You have basically nothing to loose.' 

'Where did you get all this?'

'I am pretty good at researching.' A smug smile was on the males face. 'Now explain.  Why should I... not kill you right at this instant?' A gun rested on his legs but he didn't have any intention to aim at the man yet. 'Because you already trust me.' Johnny tried. 'Do we?' 

'What else do you want me to do?' It was frustrating. The cop knew that it wouldn't be easy to gain their trust. 'Make yourself vulnerable. Somehow. You being the Sheriff son makes your job... well... a lot less endangered.' Taeil was thinking hard. He wanted him to be a trustworthy allie. How amazing would it be to work with such an high animal? It would change the whole game. 'You know everything about me now, I guess. Doesn't this give you enough? You guys could kill me in the middle of the night just like I could arrest you pretty fast with the difference that I don't know where you live. All this information..' he pointed on the papers gives you enough to have me under control.' He wasn't scared. Everything he said was true and he would never betray this mission. They wouldn't hurt him as long as he works with them. Since he wanted to do exactly that he had little to worry. 'Okay, listen.' The stranger stood up and moved closer, hoodie hiding his face. 'We will keep an eye on you. The moment you even make the impression to stab us in the back we will execute you. I will give you a list of things we need. Medicine ect. I can't get them any more. They think I am an addict.' With that said Taeil gave him one last once over and left.

 

Meanwhile the leader was busy thinking.  He had been too close to be caught.  It was his job to protect the kids, but in order to do this he had to stay save. That didn't go so well. This Johnny boy, Taeil filled him in with all the details about him, making the leader a lot more paranoid, was making things confusing.  It wasn't working for Taeyong. The man was now under their control but he was still not sure what to do. What he wanted was for things to go back to how they had used to be. Just himself and the lost boys. Unnoticed by the government and free like in the story's of Peter Pan. 'Maybe we are lucky for once.' Ten sat down next to him, lighting a cigarette. 'Let's focus on this place .  He can't get us here. And even if... he'd be dead before he could even think of doing something stupid.' 'Your right. But I want to understand.  What reasons could he have. A man like him... does he really have a pure heart?' He hated humanity for all the things that happened.  His boys could've lived a good life even without Taeyong if only the world was different. 'Then talk to him again.' His friend suggested, feeling slightly uneasy about it. 'It's the only way.'

 

'My friend gave you a good scare huh?' Johnny nearly jumped to the ceiling when he opened the front door and was faced with the mouse sitting on his kitchen table. 'It was interesting to hear all of this about you but it confused me.' The policeman took off his shoes, listening closely. 'And with what do I have the honour?' Johnny asked. 'I need to know.' Taeyong stood up and walked closer, stopping only a few inches away. 'Let's... sit down and have a drink.' Suggested the other and cleared his throat.  Those eyes had been too beautiful. The two male sat down around the table on which the leader had previously sit on. Johnny placed two glasses of whiskey in between them. 'You don't believe that I would want to help with pure intentions?' 'Correct.' Taeyong took a long sip from his drink without flinching at the taste. 'Well but it is like that. I heared story's about you and... was impressed.  Someone with a pure heart like you.' Their eyes met and Taeyong was taken aback. 'I had to know more and had to make sure you will be able to continue.' 'So you... wanted to help me?' He raised his eyebrows out of habit and laughed slightly. 'Fell in love with the imagination of me?' Once again Johnny had to clear his throat. 'If you put it like that it sounds wrong. I ...don't even know your name. How could I fall....' 'You're dense. I said your imagination of me, not actually me.' He paused and finished his drink, while Johnny was still untouched. 'I am Taeyong, by the way.' he grinned. 'And I feel honored that you have a crush on me.' 'I don't have....' The cheeky male now took the others glass and finished it up as well. 'We will meet again. I think making you fall in love with me is the best way to ensure your loyalty.' He winked, grabbed the cops shirt and pulled him up so that he could give him a small peck. He then let go and walked straight out of the door, feeling proud of himself. 

'What on earth?' Johnnys eyes were wide open.

 

When Taeyong returned home all eyes were on him. It wasn't a secret that he went to go see their new allie. Now that he seemed to be pleased with himself everybody got even more curious.  'Don't y'all worry. He helps because he fell for me.' he simply said with a sing sang voice.  'He total has intentions but non of our concerns. Leave this to me. I will play with him and make sure to wrap him completely around my finger.' The male was in fact very drunk right this moment. 

'Now slowly.' Ten and Taeil followed the boy who had found another bottle of rum and didn't even bother to use a glass to drink it. 'He helps to get into your pants? We won't allow that.' Hearing those words made the two worry a lot. 'Nah. It's more of a... spiritual thing, ya know? He loves my pure heart.' Giggles left his lips. 'And you intend to do what exactly?' Taeil took his leaders hand and saved him from falling over a chair. 'Talk. Aaa lot.' More giggles. 'Maybe have a lil fun.' 'He's nuts. Too drunk for his own good.' The two allies shook their heads and decided to carry Taeyong to his bed. It wasn't long after that he passed out drunk. 'I think he feels lonely.' Said Ten after they had left the room. 'He's... I don't know. He got drunk right after he found out about this. I think there is more to that.' Taeil took a glass of water and walked back to the room to place it next to Taeyongs bed. 'He hates to loose control... so this.' his finger pointed at the sleeping, drooling body.  'Is concerning.'

 

Johnny  on the other hand still sat at the table and was still shocked. He kissed him. What the hell?! He kissed him! How could he think that Johnny was falling in love?  With a strange. That was pure bullshit. Yet, he wasn't a stranger anymore. It had been interesting to talk to him. Both times. The mouse, Taeyong had a lot of temperament. BUT, he wasn't going to fall for him even when the boy would do everything to make him do so. Johnny really didn't know what he was in for. A few days ago he was sure he would be killed for following the boy. Now things were actually working out,  kind of. Did he get home okay? He ended up drinking both drinks and with his small figure he probably didn't have a high alcohol tolerance. Johnny walked to the window. Should he check the streets?  

Oh he was doomed. 

So very doomed.


	5. Not that happy

Pieceful weeks followed and the group managed to prepare themselves for the winter. Johnny helped them a lot, brought food supplies and a bigger brazier with a lot of fire wood. The man felt calmer, now that he found a propose in life. Helping them was filling his heart. What he wouldn't admit though was that his heart blossomed even more with every time Taeyong visited. The leader started to trust him. Slowly but it was visible.  He still wasn't told where they live but the conversations got more casual, some names of the boys were dropped. One day he even met one, Lucas. The troublemaker of the group. Johnny had heard about him while working at the station. That was one of the boys they were looking for the most. It was actually confusing that he was the one allowed outside while he had the biggest risk. However Taeyong had explained that he was good at hiding and was the only one who could protect himself if things got out of hand. 'I can trust him. Whatever work he does, it works. Last year he took every job he could and helped up to feed everyone without having to steal.' His eyes glowed with pride. 'This makes him the only one other than me, Ten and Taeil who could be rather independent. pretend you didn't hear the stealing part.' 'But being alone would be boring so I stay around and feed my new family.' said Lucas who had been busy watching some dogs play outside. 'It amazes me. I don't think this situation work for anyone but you.' To this Johnny's guests nodded. 'There had been... deadweights in the group. Rather than sharing and helping the other they just stole from us and if the kids had been on their own, they surely would have caused my boys death.' This was the most sensitive thing Taeyong shared with his new allie. Up until now he never talked about weaknesses or bad times. 'How... did you solve it?' The Cop didn't want to press too much. He leaned into his chair and watched his guests calmly. For a few seconds only the breeze of the wind and the barking of the dogs outside could be heard. Lucas chose to sit next to his leader and looked at him sadly. This was when Taeyong straightened his back and sign. 'Had to chase them away. They wouldn't listen and attacked me.' His eyes were fixed on his glass of whiskey that he held tightly between his hands. 'I just... had to accept that I can't save everyone.' 

'I'm sorry.' Once again Taeyong's and Johnny eyes lingered on each other for longer than necessary. A smile slowly finding the way back onto the shorter males face. Lucas, who had watched the whole thing raised his brows and grinned to himself. He had waited for this to happen. His leaders was so good to them but had always been lonely. Happy with them but alone with his past. Never once had he shared anything about it. Maybe when he would fall in love he would get the chance to let go what hunted him every night to the point of waking up with a scream. 

The following days were all spent at Johnnys place, Lucas told Taeil though to get him one night so that his leader would be alone with Johnny. They wouldn't get anywhere when the younger was there the whole time. 

'... am I the only one thinking that Lucas was weird just now?' Asked Taeyong five minutes after the boy disappeared. 'Yeah. Like he was hiding something....' Both of them stated at the door thinking hard. 'Maybe he has a crush on... what's his name again?' He filled their glasses with some rum and gave Taeyong one. 'Taeil.' the other giggled, already tipsy. 'You should really memorise their names. What if you  meet them someday.' This had Johnny attention.  'So... I will meet them?' 'Didn't say when.' mumbled the male after drinking the rum. 'But yeah. You have proved yourself as worthy of my trust.' The joy in his companions face blossomed.  He himself drank his rum and moved closer so that they now sat next to each other. 'That's good to hear. I was worried you would never accept my friendship.' Taeyong grinned and leaned his head on Johnny's shoulder. 'Yeah, ... I was partly teasing you. Testing if you'd still stay around.' 'I would never leave your side.' He jokingly said and searched for the others eyes. 'Huh, have I finally made you fall deeply in love with me?' The leaders hand caressed Johnnys cheek. He was getting into this more than he originally planned. 'Maybe. It's hard to resist your charms.' It was hard for him to hold back. He wanted to kiss the other male badly but wanted to prove even more that Taeyong didn't need to worry at all that he too wouldn't take advantage of him. Moreover now that he was drunk. 'But I am going to be patient until you are willing to give me your heart.' Those words had been said silently.  Only a whisper, showing both of them what they could be when they really wanted to. 'You won't be disappointed.' A soft kiss was placed on Johnnys cheek before Taeyong walked out of the door. Leaving the officer speechless once again. 

 

Now that Taeyong was the happiest. He was close to have everything he ever wanted. A family and somebody to hold close and let his every worry go. He soon had to realise that this was his weakest moment.

'Taeyong? Is that you?' His eyes went wide. What was he doing here?! He ignored it, held his face in the shadow of his hood and kept walking. 'I was talking to you!' Someone grabbed his arm and turned him around, throwing off his hood in the progress. 'It is you.' Taeyong was faced with a man in his forties. Hair slowly turning grey and still as tall and vigorously like he remembered him. 'Father?' And a second after his face was slapped. Hard. 'You made us believe that you died!' The man was furious.  'It broke your mothers heart.' 

'Your orders would've killed me! What about that? Yeah, I did not come back to set the rumors . It was better for me that I have died in the fucking war!' His hands were shaking, as much as he wanted to run, he couldn't.  His whole body was frozen. Never did he expect his parents to come here. They hated this place. This was the place for the poor. It was his father who had always said that everyone here was at fault for their own suffering. All those words while he was counting his money, sitting in his mansion. 'And your brother? Is he alive as well?' This time the words were hopeful. Taeyong laughed silently. Of course. The first reason he couldn't return. 'No. He's dead.' Eyes low, heart heavy. He knew he would never be forgiven. His brother had been the favorite of the two. The one who would take after his father. Taeyong had been silently expected to protect him with his own live. The one thing he regretted the most because in the end it was the other way around. 'Sorry...' The strength in his legs were back and with that he pushed his father away, who looked like he was about to explode. Then he just ran. Ran towards the only place he knew he wouldn't accidentally expose the lost boys.

'Woah! What's wrong.' Johnny just closed the door when Taeyong ran straight into his arms, talking nonsense. 'Slowly.' he hugged him close because he didn't seem like he had a lot of strengths left. 'Come in... let's get you something to drink.' He looked around and opened the door. When he couldn't see anyone he lead the other male inside and made him sit down in the sofa. 'My father found me...' He filled a glass with water and sat down next to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. 'Why now?...' It was a heartbreaking sign that played before Johnny's eyes. Taeyong was trembling and tears ran down his face. One of his cheeks was bright red, like somebody had hit him. 'Why is that bad?' 

The boy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'He owns the biggest part of the capital because he is the boss of the most successful companies.' His words sounded like he just memorised them. 'My brother would've inherited everything, was the oldest.' His fists were clenched and Johnny decided to give him a break and let him drink some water. When the glass was empty Taeyong was a lot calmer. 'But war changed everything. We both were enlisted into military. While he was sure of our survival I knew that my parents only cared about him. They didn't want me to mess up to...  secure the family's pride but it was him whom they wanted back.' This sucked. This sucked big time and Johnny already knew that he would ask Taeyong to stay the night only to make sure the other male would be able to calm down. The big eyes of his should never carry this much suffering that was there now. 'They underestimated the love of the big brother though. When he saw that..' the words wouldn't come out properly and more tears fell. '...that my leg was stuck under the ruins of a building... he ran towards me... and...' Taeyong had to choke down a sob. '... didn't see the grenade fly towards him.' By now Johnny had pulled up his lap and moved his fingers up and down his arms. He as well had wet eyes. 'I saw him and... everything was lost. I knew that now with his death all my families belongings would fall into my hands... but without him... I didn't have a place to belong.  He made the damn mansion to my home. And only because of him I endured my fathers hate.' His eyes were still closed. Opening them would mean to face reality. He wasn't quiet ready after talking about this for the first time. 'Why did he hate you so much?' 'I never was like them.  Always wanted to help the poor. Gave a lot of money to shelters and orphanages instead of buying proper clothing. On top of that I was openly gay. I wasn't the person they imagined as the head of the next generation of our family.' Now he slowly opened his eyes and dried his tears with his arm. 'But this is why I couldn't return. My life would have turned into hell. More rules and punishments to turn me into my brother.' Taeyong let Johnny warmth slowly heal his pain. It was just for the moment and only a few hours later he would wake up from the momories of his brother. Their last conversation and the moment he saw him being ripped into pieces. He wanted to forget so badly. 'We will keep you save. You have a new . He won't get to you.' Johnny silently promised and kissed his forehead in  a protective manner. 

Like the man wanted Taeyong stayed the night. He felt drained and weak after all of this and just wanted to sleep. Johnny carried him carefully to his bedroom and wrapped the blanket around his frame. When he was about to turn around fingers wrapped themselves around his arm. 'Stay.' 


End file.
